Question: Solve for $x$ : $4 = \dfrac{x}{3}$
Solution: Multiply both sides by $3$ $ 4 {\cdot 3} = \dfrac{x}{3} {\cdot 3} $ Simplify: $12 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{3}} \cdot \cancel{3}$ $x = 12$